criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Loose Ends
| Image = 084LooseEnds.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham as Grog Strongjaw. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 15 | GnSNum = C1E84 | Airdate = 2017-02-02 19:00 PST | Runtime = 3:33:53 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-84/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-84-loose-ends/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the fifteenth episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. In a rare moment of peace, Vox Machina checks on Emon, fulfills a promise, and meets up with an old acquaintance. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The party, Vox Machina, has been combating the horrible, terrible influence of the Chroma Conclave, a group of chromatic dragons that had been terrorizing the countryside of Tal'Dorei, occupying the city of Emon, Westruun, and places beyond. They've managed to kill off all the members of the Conclave leading up to Raishan, the orchestrator behind the scenes of most of the chaos that they've seen in recent months. "Raishan managed to nearly destroy Vox Machina before absconding with the corpse of Thordak, apparently into the next portion of her plot. The party, upon running into an old friend—Kerrek from Westruun, who had helped in the attack on Emon—joined forces to give chase in hopes ... to head her off at the pass and prevent Raishan from seeing to fruition whatever plan she had after this leg. "Through a series of very well-placed scries, they discovered that she had absconded to the Island of Viscan, an old lair of Thordak's and before that an older lair of Opash, an ancient necromancer who was banished and made that his demesne. As party made their way to the island, hopefully prepared for this, they fought through various traps and difficult challenges throughout this necromancer's sanctum, eventually coming into battle with Raishan herself. "A long, hard-fought battle left Percy and Scanlan both lifeless on the ground. Percy was risen quickly, Scanlan unfortunately was not, and the final blow Raishan was delivered by a combination of both Keyleth, tearing the intellect from Raishan through a well-placed ''Feeblemind spell, and Kerrek, with a well-placed warhammer blow to the head of the green dragon.'' "The dragon destroyed, however their friend Scanlan still lifeless and still growing colder as the minutes passed. They picked up his body and they fled the cavern to the outside of the island after discovering that teleportation, or at least magic of transport, had some sort of an alteration or a...''funkiness to it, if you will. Machina watched as two of their allies, Kima and Allura, were—instead of teleporting away through a circle—sent deep out into the ocean. Keyleth managed to find them through a very lucky Perception roll.'' "Keyleth was able to connect her ''Transport via Plants through one of the outside trees by the beach to get them all to Whitestone. There they took Scanlan's body to the recently-constructed temple to the Raven Queen, and in preparing for this ritual the Gate Stone was taken by Vex who, with the help of the Realmseer, Eskil Ryndarien, transported to Kymal, made her way through the riffraff to one of the darkened taverns there to find Kaylie, Scanlan's daughter; long-estranged, rambunctious daughter, but daughter nonetheless. Vex handed her the Gate Stone and she vanished in a puff of arcane smoke, leaving Vex and Eskil—Eskil more confused than her—within the tavern." '''Part I' playing the violin for her part in Scanlan's resurrection ritual|artist=advocatingAvian |source=https://twitter.com/advocatingAvian/status/828117548331737088}}]] Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt (dead, then comatose) * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Lamor Returning Appeared * Dr. Dranzel * Earthbreaker Groon * Kaylie * Kerrek * Lady Kima of Vord * Eskil Ryndarien * Samantha * Allura Vysoren Mentioned * Kord * Korrin * Melora * Mikael Daxio * Raishan * The Raven Queen * Sarenrae * Senokir * Salda Tal'Dorei * Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III * Thordak * Highbearer Vord * Keeper Yennen * Zaafin Inventory Quotations * Matt: (laughing) Hello everyone, and welcome to tonight’s episode of Critical– fuck you, Liam! Fuck you! External Links * Episode transcript References Art: